A New Terror!!1
by Nora502
Summary: A huge storm has brought a new girl to Harmony. She looks like Charity but they are very different...


Chapter1 Passions Fan Fiction 

Scene 1 

Miguel and Charity are sitting in the woods on a rock cuddling together basking in the summer sun when all of a sudden a very cold wind blows by and the sky turns black as storm clouds are brewing. 

"Charity, were the clouds like that a second ago?" 

"Oh my god, no they weren't." 

"We better get inside the cave it looks like it's going to be a very bad storm" 

"Yeah your right Miguel, it looks like it's going to be very bad." 

Miguel and Charity hurry inside the cave just as the rain starts to pour. 

"Man we were lucky we didn't get stuck in that downpour. Are you cold?" 

"A little, that was very strange for the storm to pop up like that especially one like that."   
  
Miguel pulls Charity close and cuddles her to warm her up. 

"Hopefully it won't last long. People might get worried about us." 

Scene 2 

All of a sudden the bright blue sky turns black in Harmony as a storm starts brewing. Thunder, Lightening and Heavy Winds come very quickly. A figure is seen walking into Harmony right ahead of the storm clouds, as they seem to be following her. She is a blonde with blue eyes bearing a striking resemblance to Charity she has a very determined look in her eyes almost evil. A new terror has begun! 

Scene 3 

Theresa and Ethan are walking on the Crane grounds as the storm starts to brew. Gwen is inside the house and sees Ethan and Theresa on the other side of the field. Ethan guards Theresa from the Wind and Rain as they quickly run inside the guesthouse for protection from the rain. They are already soaked and they grab blankets. All of a sudden lightening strikes and the power goes out. 

"I'm just going to start a fire to keep us warm" 

"Ethan where is that bracelet you gave me? Oh my god I must have dropped it outside. Ethan I have to go and get it!!" Theresa runs to the door and as she grabs the handle the lightening hits the door and Theresa falls to the ground. Lightening strikes again and starts a fire near the door. Ethan hears this and turns around and sees Theresa. He runs quickly to her and tries to pull her away from the fire. 

"Theresa NOOOOO!!!!, Oh my god what happened. SPEAK TO ME THERESA, PLEASE SPEAK TO ME.!!!!" 

Scene 4 

Tabitha and Timmy are sitting at home drinking a few Martimmies. Tabitha gets a shiver. 

"Is my princess cold, should I get a blanket?"   
"I've got a bad feeling something bad is happening today in Harmony."   
She walks over to the window and sees the girl walk by her window and sees the sky. 

"This is not good Timmy."   
"What is it princess?"   
"I've got a very bad feeling about that girl."   
"She looks okay to me, she almost looks like Charity."   
"Your right Timmy but somehow I think they are very different."   
"You mean she might be evil?"   
"Yes Timmy, and if my intuition is right we may be in for trouble." 

Scene 5 

Grace is sitting in her kitchen drinking a cup of Tea and she just happens to glance out her front window when she sees the girl walk by her window thinking it's Charity. 

"Is that Charity? She looks upset maybe I should go see what's wrong." 

Grace goes to stand up to see why Charity is walking by when the girl turns towards her and Lightning strikes though the window, Grace collapses to the floor. The girl smiles and continues on her way. 

Scene 6 

Miguel and Charity are standing near the exit of the cave, Miguel has a blanket wrapped around Charity and he is cuddling her to warm her up. 

"Charity this storm doesn't seem to be getting any better. Maybe we should go and sit down   
somewhere." 

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea. I am getting a little tired." 

"Hopefully this storm lets out soon people may start to get worried. " 

"The storm seems to be getting worse it may not be over till morning." 

"Well let's sit down somewhere since were probably going to be here for a while." 

Lightning strikes the top of the cave as they are turning around sending some very large rocks falling on top of Miguel. Charity hears the noise and sees this happen. 

"NOOOO!!!! Miguel please talk to me!!! Come on wake up!!!! Help us!!!!! Someone please help us. !!!!! Charity starts trying to push the rocks off him. "Come on Miguel wake up!!!!" 

Scene 7   


Pilar and Ivy are in her room arguing about Sam Bennett. 

"Ivy how many times must I tell you that Sam loves Grace and not you. 

"I still swear that when we kissed me there were still feelings. There was something there."   
  
"The past is over and maybe in the past Sam loved you but he loves grace now he has a family…"Lightning strikes the mansion as the power goes out. 

"Pilar what are we going to do?" 

"We should check to see if the phone lines are out too. I hope Miguel and Charity are all right they went out on a picnic this afternoon." 

"I don't understand Pilar the sky was clear a minute ago without a cloud and now this nasty storm?" 

"Your right there wasn't a cloud in the sky and now it's pitch black. Theresa and Ethan went out this afternoon too I hope they are okay." 

"I'm sure they are okay. Why don't you call them?' 

"No dial tone the phones are down too." 

"Why don't you use my cell phone, it's in my purse." She picks us the phone and dials out one number. "No answer at Theresa's phone, I'll try Miguel." She dials out again. "No answer. I'm going to light a few candles for you and I'll go downstairs to see if we can get the power back on. Maybe the generators will work." 

"Okay, I think that I'm going to take a small nap. I'll just stay up here." 

"Okay." She leaves and closes the door behind her. "That is very strange of Theresa and Miguel not to answer their phones especially in this weather. I should go home to make sure they got there before this storm. Ivy is acting very strange today I wonder what she is up to?" 

Scene 8 

Kay and Reece are sitting on the couch when they hear the lightning strike. The power goes out. 

"Kay that sounded really close we should go and see how your mom is." 

"Yeah, I know that she doesn't like storms very much." They stand up and when they look in the kitchen they are startled by what they see. Grace is on the floor face down. Kay runs to her mother while Reece grabs flashlights. 

"Mom talk to me please!!!, Mom wake up!!!! Oh my god Reece I think she's been struck my lightning.!!!!" 

"I'll call 911!!" Picks up phone. "No dial tone Kay. I'm going next door the power is on there." 

"Hurry Reece!!! Please hurry. Hang in there mom, please hang in there. This is all my fault, I should have been with her making sure she's okay. Please mom, please talk to me!"   
  



End file.
